


Drawn Together

by Unscriptedtimetraveler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FBAWTFT, Gen, M/M, Multi, Newt Scamander Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unscriptedtimetraveler/pseuds/Unscriptedtimetraveler
Summary: Newt and the reader are friends, but he wants it to be more.





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhhhh this was my very first imagine ever. Jesus it's been forever
> 
> No warnings, just fluff
> 
> *Story originally copied and pasted from my Tumblr*

You and the Newt had been close friends ever since your strange first encounter during your shift at a dress shop. You were sitting behind the counters, lost in your own world. The notebook you always carried was spread open on the polished counter, as the dresses in the shop always gave you inspiration to create and sketch. It had been one of your favorite pastimes, especially when business was rather downtempo. Lines and colors all connected to make your image in your mind spring into reality. A ringing bell stole you out of your thoughts, signaling that there was a customer. In the doorway stood a panic-stricken man in a deep peacock colored coat.

Newt was in a bit of a frenzy. He had neglected to get his case locks fixed before traveling again. Once again he was back in New York after finishing the publication of his book, however, it turns out that he had once again lost his thief of a Niffler. He was supposed to be heading over to the Goldstein residence with Jacob, but he would have to push that back. After chasing him down several streets, he came to a stop as he noticed the Niffler scurry inside your shop to get ahold of the crystals on the dresses. With a groan of disbelief, he stumbled into the dress shop, earning a questioning look from you. At first you thought he was trying to steal something since he just kept rummaging through the intricate skirts and sleeves, tossing them randomly all over, but you soon cleared up the misunderstandings. Apparently he was looking for his creature, which you two found of course, but there was a problem. You were what he called a Muggle, or No-Maj in America, so you had to be obliviated.

After making sure the Niffler was back in his case, Newt pulled out his wand, looked into your eyes, and felt slightly guilty. He couldn’t just get rid of your memories, regardless of the rules. He knew he had slightly exposed the wizarding world with the Niffler chase, but he couldn’t knowing you were kind enough to help him. A man who probably sounds completely mad walks into a store you’re working at and instead of calling the police, you assist him. You provided him help, even if you did think he was some criminal on the run at the start. And in all honesty, Newt didn’t want to lose someone who acted so kind to him.

He tucked his wand away. You stared at him again and asked, “Aren’t you going to do the obli-whatever that thing is?”

“No. It’s against the rules, but for some reason, I feel like I shouldn’t,” he was putting too much trust in you, “But I can’t have you telling people about this...”

“I won’t,” you said, not paying attention to the smile on your face, “Besides, people think I’m weird enough already.” You gave a slight laugh and Newt smiled back with his cheeks turning crimson.

“Alright, um...”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), and your name is what exactly?”

“Right, (Y/N), and it’s Newt, Newt Scamander.”  
—–  
But that was some time ago. You two learned a lot about one another, and learned to trust one another rather quickly. He told you all about the wizard world and past adventures, he even introduced you to Tina, Queenie, and Jacob, who you formerly knew as the baker down the street. You two also frequently met after your work ended for a cup of tea or coffee. Newt was quite the fascinating man.

You found him even more fascinating when he told you about the interior of his case. All sorts of creatures large and small resided in there. Except for Pickett the Bowtruckle, he usually hid in Newt’s pocket or behind your hair. Newt found this a bit odd since Pickett typically stayed with him. He did feel a smidge jealous, but he was also overwhelmed with a source of joy, the type that made your heart swell.

Today was one of those days where you both found one another inside his case. Newt was tending to the mooncalves while you were greeted by Dougal.

“Hello to you again Dougal,” you giggled. The Demiguise looked up at you before hopping onto your lap. Once again, your notebook was open, and currently being filled with your interpretive sketches of Newt’s case. You became immersed in your own world again, surrounded by the calls of magical beasts with Dougal peacefully resting on you still.

Newt brushed his hands after setting down the pail of mooncalf food and looked at your concentrated form. Your (H/C) hair was pushed slightly back and your hands carefully worked in your notebook. You paused to stroke Dougal and give him attention, breaking your concentration. A smile crept onto your face again as your eyes filled with adoration for the miraculous creature. Newt sighed in contentment. It began to get increasingly hot even though he wasn’t wearing his thick coat anymore. He could only lie to himself for so long, for he was completely infatuated with everything you did. You were beyond beautiful, of course, but you were also intelligent, kind-hearted, and by far the most incredible human he has ever met. He didn’t care if you weren’t like him. If anything, that only made him more attracted to you. He was madly blushing by this point, and also feeling a bit like a stalker as he admired you from afar. He couldn’t look away though. You were different and he was different, both in each of your own individual ways.

He didn’t want to just be friends anymore, he had known this for a while. He loved the way you didn’t run away screaming in terror from his creatures, but instead, opened your golden heart to them. When he first brought you down into the case, you bombarded him with questions he was thrilled to answer. You were curious, lovely and curious, and he couldn’t understand where you had been for all his life. You beamed with excitement and radiated acceptance. You accepted them. You accepted him.

He picked up the bucket and walked closer to you, accidentally awaking Dougal, “How were the mooncalves?” you questioned.

“They were well (Y/N). I see Dougal has found a new place to nap,” he laughed.

You laughed along with him, igniting his cheeks once more as your melodious laugh filled his ears,“Indeed.”

Newt looked over your shoulder and took notice of a set of new sketches you had added to your book. One of them was the sleeping Demiguise, and a few along the bottom were of the young Occamy babies, but the larger one caught his attention. It was a hand drawn sketch of himself. His hair swept over his face slightly as his form was drawn rather attractively. He didn’t realize you could draw so well, he knew you were good, but you managed to make him like a man you would see in photos on display. His muscles were outlined under his shirt, and he suddenly felt ten times stronger than what he actually was. Even his freckles were placed so delicately, like stars in the night sky. He kept staring but was interrupted when he heard you gasp. He instantly became nervous.

“(Y/N) what’s wrong?” he asked, concern coursing through his veins.

You started to tuck the notebook away. “You, you weren’t supposed to see that one.”

He knew right away which one. “It’s okay (Y/N), there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It was rather amazing and lovely.” By now he was kneeling beside you.  
“But you weren’t supposed to see it Newt.”

“But it was beautiful, intricate and amazingly beautiful,” he trailed off before speaking again, you were still cringing at your own embarrassment and rosy cheeks. “Just like you.”

Your eyes went wide, before you spoke put a soft, “N-Newt.”

He hadn’t registered exactly what he said until moments later. His heartbeat was thumping and escalating, like a raging thunderstorm. He debated as to whether he should speak again, hoping he wouldn’t appear too daft.

“I-I yes you are, (Y/N). You are quite remarkable. You-you have been my end, I mean friend and I, well um,” he stuttered as the butterflies inside him took over. He was running out of things to say. His words were stuck and weren’t coming out. Your mouth was slightly hanging open and your face was still beet red. You were about to ask something, but you were cut off. You were cut off by Newt leaning in, and kissing you right on your lips.

It wasn’t rough, but instead smooth. Newt thought you would pull away in horror at his abrupt actions, but he couldn’t confine his feelings anymore. There was no way of sugar coating it. He was in love with you. You were just as strange and nervous as he was, just as understanding. You kept kissing him, pulling yourself closer, for Dougal had disappeared off of your lap. He entangled his large hands through your hair. Nothing but passion was exchanged between the two of you in the serenity of his hidden world. When the two of you pulled away, Newt began apologizing rapidly.

“I’m so sorry. I t-thought you, I thought it was okay I-,”

“Newt, it’s okay.” “It is?”

You looked up at him. He was breathing heavily as you smiled at him. You could see every detail etched on his face.

“Yes. I just thought you didn’t like me, you know, like that. I always thought you would go with Tina.”

“But Tina and I are friends.” “Yes but Tina is a lot more-,”

You didn’t get to finish because Newt began to squeeze your hand again. He stared into your eyes, becoming mesmerized again.

“Tina is my friend, and I don’t want you to finish that sentence. You are the most astonishing person I have ever met. I never thought I would meet someone as caring towards me or even my beasts would ever come into my life as you have. There is no one other than you that I would rather have in my arms or by my side.”

You were touched by his words. This man, this awkward yet wonderful in every way possible man loved you. All of you was loved and cherished by Newt. He grabbed both of your hands to stand you up. He glanced down before pressing another sweet kiss to your cheek. You returned the favor by pulling him closer as you rested your head on his chest briefly.

“I love you Newt.”

“And I love you my darling.”

You pulled away from him once more.

“Newt, the rest of the creatures probably still need to be fed.”

You didn’t want the moment to end, but you knew the other creatures shouldn’t have to wait for food while you two were busy kissing.

Newt chuckled before responding back, “Yes love, come on. Let’s go.”

He grabbed another bucket of food in one hand, and he cradled your hand in his other. You picked your notebook up before heading to the other parts in his case, ready for anything that now came to you and Newt. You were both unique, and together, you were incredibly perfect, both like colors mixing together for the perfect shade.


End file.
